


A Meeting in History

by lstar1234



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lstar1234/pseuds/lstar1234
Summary: The doctor is alone in the tardis. She has just left Yaz in Sheffield visiting her family and she is transported to see someone she thought was long dead.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Meeting in History

**Author's Note:**

> The Tardis travels on its own to 1938.

The tardis was always misbehaving itself. Showing up late or early. But it was a surprise to the doctor that it started moving without her doing anything. She had just dropped Yaz off and was going to do some work in the Tardis until the long wait was over and she and Yaz could go do some adventuring.  
“ Where are you taking me, old girl. “ The doctor said. 

When they landed the doctor, too curious to look at the scanner, ran to the door and ran onto a street. Nearly knocking a man over. She was in 1938, she thought by the smell if the air. Her first thought was Amy and Rory , the girl who waited and the Roman. She might be in New York , the tardis night if found her a way to see them again. But by the accent of the man who was now telling her to be careful she was in England , London to be precise.

“ Sorry , “ she said 

She was so far away from the ponds. She still regrets leaving them, letting them be ripped away from the future to a time that would be filled with such pain. It was the eve of war and the ponds would have to live through most of the 20th century, with all its ups and downs.  
Suddenly she heard a woman scream nearby and ran towards her. She found the woman in a nearby street , on the ground. She had fainted. 

“What would have caused this. “ She said. 

The doctor did not have to wait long to find out. A man came out of the building the woman was outside and ran down the street. He had a gun. He was tall and muscular and was really scared. The more and more men ran away from a building. The doctor felt like someone was behind her and she heard a bang behind her and turned to see nothing although she was sure that there was someone or something there. Then another man came flying out of a window of the same building. There was clearly something in the building that is as dangerous and it was shooting the men. 

Then a figure walked out of the building, through the broken glass. She stepped over the now unconscious guy who had just been thrown out the window. The doctor saw her blond curls before anything else. She was so beautiful standing there.Her wife. Her wife who has never met this regeneration before.Her wife who thinks she is a man and her wife who she thought was dead. 

Soon the doctor was looking down the barrel of the gun that River was now holding. The doctor was lost for words.She could talk her way out of any situation but not this one. If she did not tell River who she was she would be shot and if she did it could mess up the timelines and lead to her death all the same ( depending if River has been to Berlin yet.) 

The River pulled the trigger to the gun. The doctor prepared for the impact . But the bullet did not hit the Doctor and instead hit a guy behind her.

“ Are you just going to stand there? “ said River 

“Emmmmmmmmmmm.” Said they Doctor 

To which River looked around at the bodies around her and said “ I know this looks pretty bad but I can explain. Hello Sweetie.”


End file.
